Stuck in a never ending dusk
by blizzard blue
Summary: All things happen for a reason, sometimes its just hard to understand why it had to happen to you. RenHoroRen (rating is just to be safe)
1. Dusk

A/N: Hi I'm Blizzard Blue! This is my first fic on FF.net but it definitely isn't my first fic in general. I enjoy writing fics of all kinds but my favorites are humor and romance. (And sometimes both mixed together ^^) This is my first fic on a mankin pairing so be nice XP, I don't mind flames....   
  
Ren: Stop babbling and get on with the story!  
  
Horo: I dunno...it's sad. ;___________;  
  
Ren: Sad to you maybe....your just to soft.   
  
Horo: Hey...  
  
Blue:.....*sigh* without further ado here is....  
  
Stuck in an never ending dusk  
  
Chapter 1. Dusk  
  
It was late...dusk. The sky was turning from a pale pink to a deep purple. Intimidating shadows were beginning to loom from the trees and other objects around them. He ran, he ran as fast and his legs could carry him; no, not just carry him, carry him and the injured boy in his arms. No matter how fast he ran it still didn't seem fast enough. Panting he would constantly look down at the limp body cradled in his arms. It was pitiful. One who was so lively and full of energy just...still, expressionless...pale, he looked almost... No! He screamed mentally to himself. It wouldn't end like that! Not him, not while he was still around to do anything about it! The hospital was with in view now. Just as well. His legs were beginning to feel numb and his lungs felt like they would burst. He looked down again, the others legs were still bleeding, covered in deep scratches and gruesome scrapes. No matter how tightly the bandages were tied the bleeding wouldn't cease. He felt like there would be no hope but then he saw paramedics rushing towards them. They must have spotted him running. He finally slowed his pace down. The paramedics had stretchers and at the instant they could they took the boy from his arms. Knowing he was safe with them now the dedicated runner fell to the ground with exhaustion. The paramedics soon had him on a stretcher as well. With his vision blurred he just managed to catch the paramedics wheel his friend by.   
  
"....you made me carry you all the way here you baka. Your not that light....you know" His voice was so crackled and wary that he was probably the only one who heard his comment. He couldn't fight it anymore, he passed out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ren! Hey Ren!" He heard a voice. It was loud and boisterous. "Come on, you've had a long enough nap." It could only be one person. He cocked open an eye, sure enough it was the aniu baka, a big goofy smile on his face.   
  
"Leave me alone!" Ren grumbled and turned around, facing the side of the couch.   
  
"It's almost dusk already, the aniu whined, "your supposed to spend great days like this outside! Not lying down on some couch." The day was indeed nice. The sun was out still, shedding a blanket of life over the ground. Birds were chirping sweet songs and the squirrels were chattering to one an other...enough to make Ren sick. "Come on Ren. Lets just go for a walk, it doesn't have to be a long one." Horohoro pleaded. Ren turned around. He looked at the begging boy. He sighed despite himself.   
  
"Fine, but not a long one." This made Horohoro jump up. He grabbed his trademark jacket and they headed out.   
  
The 'short walk' ended up being a few blocks and then some. They didn't talk much till Ren noticed one of Horohoro's shoelaces was untied. They continued to walk but the shoelace proved to get on Ren's nerves. It just irritated him for some reason. It flopped around with out a purpose, not that a shoelace has a purpose, and occasionally hit against Horohoro's boot making an annoying sound. Finally Ren decided to do something about it.   
  
"Hey, Horohoro tie your shoelace."   
  
"Why?" Horohoro looked at him but continued walking anyway.   
  
"This is why." Ren shot back and stepped on Horohoro's shoelace. He smirked to himself as the blunette crashed to the pavement in a jumbled mess. "Someone could step on it." He stopped smirking though when he noticed the other didn't get up. "What's wrong with you?" He glared over at the boy, who was now sitting on the pavement.   
  
"It think it's sprained." Horohoro said sheepishly. "I can't get up."   
  
Ren stared at him for a bit then continued walking. "Hey! Where are you going?" Horohoro shouted after him. "Aren't you gona help me?"   
  
"Humph. Why?" Ren retorted.   
  
"Aww come on Ren." "At least carry me back to the inn." Horohoro whined.   
  
"Carry you?!" "What do you think I am?" Ren fumed, slightly blushing.   
  
"A friend willing to help an other friend out?" The aniu answered. "You were the one who tripped me after all."   
  
"You're the one who wanted to go on this stupid walk!" The angry Chinese yelled.   
  
"I'm light you know. I wouldn't be a burden to carry." Horohoro said ignoring Ren's previous statement.   
  
"Well I wouldn't carry you anywhere, light or not." Ren decided.   
  
"Nowhere at all?"  
  
"I said nowhere." There was a long silence....  
  
"Not even if I gave you a kiss?" Horohoro asked.  
  
"What the hell!? Especially not if you gave me a kiss!" Ren said rather flustered. His heart beating rapidly. "Where the heck did you get that idea!?"  
  
"Dunno..." Horo admitted, he looked up and sighed. Then he attempted to get up on his own. As he winced struggling to get a grip on something Ren took the time to recover. Why would that baka want to kiss me!? Why would he think I'D want him to kiss me!? Well, I guess I wouldn't mind...NO! NO! NO! What Am I thinking?! There's nothing in that dork. Why would I like him!? I must be loosing it. Just then there was a laugh...and then a bright light...and a scream...a scream of pain....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" Ren awoke with a fright. He was panting, and for some reason his chest hurt. He winced and grabbed his chest to find it bandaged. He then realized he didn't know where he was. Looking around he found himself in a white room, with a big window overlooking the city. He concluded it to be a hospital room, but why was he here....he then remembered his strange dream.....It wasn't a dream! It was what happened earlier today! Where was Horohoro? Was he all right? He had to find him. He made his way to get up when a nurse came in through the door.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry but you can't get up. Your wound is rather deep." She made her way to the boy.  
  
"Is he alright? Where is he? I have to see him!" Ren began to struggle but was instantly stopped by a painful pang from his wound.   
  
"You can see your friend tomorrow. It's night and you need to rest." The nurse insisted.  
  
Night? The nights too long. Ren thought to himself as the nurse re-bandaged his wound.   
  
Continued in Chapter 2. Night  
  
Blue: Well I hope you guys liked it. ^^  
  
Horo: *sniff* ;________; what happens to me?  
  
Ren: She can't say moron!  
  
Horo: I don't die do I!?  
  
Ren: Oh what a loss...  
  
Horo: 0-0   
  
Blue: Ren! That wasn't very nice!  
  
Horo: (runs off) Wahhhhhhh!!  
  
Blue & Ren: o____o?  
  
Blue: Now go say sorry!   
  
Ren: What!?  
  
Blue: Ahem...  
  
Ren: Fine! Geez...(mumbles and walks off)  
  
Blue:...well please read and review. Reviews make me happy. ^___^ 


	2. Night

Blue: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. I've been busy.  
  
Ren: No....you've just been lazy.   
  
Blue: No! I've been busy! School has been really evil to me. -- --;   
  
Horo: So what have you been doing this whole time?  
  
Blue: *sighs* I guess I've been doing what lazy people do huh?   
  
Ren: I knew it!   
  
Blue: I was being sarcastic....Oh! I also changed my pen name (Blizzard blue) I didn't really like my other one. I found that it didn't suit me....I more or less put it there just to get my account started. ^^;  
  
Ren: Lazy.  
  
Blue:..........Anyway! On with chapter two! ^___^;;  
  
Stuck in an never ending dusk   
  
Chapter 2: Night  
  
Ren breathed heavily, each breath was a wave of pain through his body. He turned his head slightly and looked out the little horizontal window that showed the hallway on the other side. The nurse was there sitting on a chair reading a magazine, she insisted she say near by, to 'keep tabs' on him. Ren knew she was just making sure he wouldn't attempt getting up or do anything else to 'risky'. She would look up every now and then, she looked tired. Ren wondered why she wouldn't just leave. He wasn't a baby that had to be constantly watched. Annoyed, he turned his head around in the other direction, facing the window that showcased the moon, surrounded by many bright flickering stars. He scanned at the sky, until he found one particular star. He stared at it for a while. It seemed to shimmer brighter then the others. He slowly closed his eyes and silently fell into a slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What are you doing out here you baka, it's freezing!" Ren sated while approaching the boy sitting contently on the bench.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" The boy replied. "If you don't like it you can go inside."  
  
"Everyone was worried and then sent me out to find you stupid!" The Chinese yelled angrily while rubbing his arms to try and keep warm.   
  
"Hm...Well you should really grab a jacket before attempting to go outside at this time of night then." Said Horohoro.   
  
"Well it doesn't matter because I'm going back inside right now!" Ren shouted. He started to walk away but noticed the other boy didn't follow him. "Come on! I'm leaving now!".  
  
"Go then, I'll go back later." The Aniu called back. Ren walked back toward the bench.   
  
"No! You're coming now! If I go back they'll just send me out to go get you again!" Ren said rather hotly.   
  
"See that star." Horohoro said, ignoring Ren's complaint. "I've seen it a couple of nights now and I'm certain it's brighter then the others." He happily concluded.   
  
"What the hell?" Ren looked at him crazily. "How can you even tell which star it is each night? They all look the same."   
  
"Come here." Horohoro motioned to the seat beside him. Ren looked at him then he reluctantly sat down. "If you look straight up at the moon and then look to the right you'll see it, it's most definitely the brightest one." Ren looked up, sure enough there was indeed a star there. It did seem to be brighter then the others but there wasn't any proof that it was. He was going to comment on that when it was replaced with a small sniffle and the a sneeze. Before he knew it a jacket was thrown at his face. He moved it and looked quizzically at Horohoro.   
  
"You can wear it, you must be freezing." Horohoro simply said.  
  
"But..." Ren began.  
  
"Ah, it's okay I'm used to this weather. It doesn't bother me any." Un sure, Ren waited a bit but then a chilly breeze blew by and he put it on with out much hesitation. It was warm and smelt of fresh pine.   
  
The boy smiled slightly in his sleep. The night was just about ending; the stars were slowly fading as the clouds moved to reveal the light of the sun.   
  
Continued In Chapter 3: Dawn  
  
Horo: What happened to me! You still never said!?  
  
Blue: It'll have to wait till next chapter.  
  
Ren: But look how long it took you just to get chapter two posted.   
  
Blue:.......  
  
Horo: You care Ren?  
  
Ren: Tch. Why would I?  
  
Horo: ;_____________; That's so mean Ren! (runs off)  
  
Blue: It would appear you would have to go apologize again.   
  
Horo: (all of a sudden comes back) Again? You never apologized before Ren.  
  
Blue: Ren.....  
  
Ren: What!?  
  
Blue: Apologize!   
  
Ren: NO!   
  
Blue: Hmm....Well at least thank my reviewers then.  
  
Ren: (thinks) Fine. Thanks to the people who reviewed this fic. It means a lot!  
  
Blue: Thank you. ^-^ That was perfect! Yup yup! Thanks to Chibi-Call, Jun Fan and DeathAngel2005!.... I wonder if I'll get more this time around....  
  
Ren: I wouldn't count on it.   
  
Blue: ;__________; That wasn't very nice! (runs off)  
  
Horo: Ren...  
  
Ren: What now!?  
  
Horo: Apologize.  
  
Ren: Arrrrrrrrrrrrggg!!  
  
Horo: R&R Everyone! ^^ 


End file.
